Lucjan O'Riain
|-|✕= History Lucjan Wincenty O'Riain was born on June 21st of 2005, formed from the roots of Pure-Bloods Colmán and Natalka O'Riain. His father was an Irish Healer. His mother was a Polish Auror. His five elder siblings would become polished Healers and Aurors, except for Lucjan at first, who would turn to Quidditch. His life started far before Quidditch, when his plans were to become Durmstrang's Head Healer. A simple life of Pure-Bloods in Przemyśl, Poland was provided to Lucjan since his day of birth in the warm time of June. The O'Riain family had a strong dynamic of warriors for the people, even with Colmán's blood supremacist beliefs that were luckily not passed to his children. Their neighbors, specifically the Astrauskas household, were good friends who provided them with much support in anytime of need. Lucjan had plenty of friends, including the Astrauskas twins who lived three cottages down from him and his family. Jelena and Marija were both fascinated with him, being the adopted children of Lithuanian Muggles, and both obsessed over him for many years. It was a miracle that they witnessed each other's first magical signs, which spooked off both Jelena and Marija yet not Lucjan at all. While the twins were fighting, they had reached their boiling point where they were sending hateful words towards each other. For being only nine years old, they fought like everything was life or death for their cause. As Jelena and Marija began sending books, lamps, vases, anything towards each other without even a slight touch of their hand, Lucjan stepped in and placed himself between them. It caused an invisible barrier to be set up between the girls, even if just for a second, which was enough for them to realize what was happening. After leaving many of their Muggle friends behind in Poland, the three first years were headed off to Durmstrang. It's there that Lucjan discovered that most of what he wanted to do required a lot more work than what he wanted to put in. His professors held a high expectation above him from his stellar siblings before him, which meant that a lot of his behaviors at the school would be monitored closely. It kept him in shape, but also turned him towards a way of relieving his stress: Quidditch. Initially, he considered it to be a pansy sport, but he started playing as a Beater and destroyed at it. Lucjan spent a good part of his time, starting in their fourth year, hopping between dating Jelena and dating Marija. It was messy, only because there was an obvious competition between his two best friends and worst crushes. It caused many arguments that the younger teenager didn't understand, as the major jackass that he was, but learned to understand. After a huge fight broke out between the two sisters, he stopped talking to them for the rest of their last term and a half. When they graduated, Lucjan and Marija remained in Poland, but Jelena moved to America to make a living there. Living as young adults stuck in their parents' places, they bonded all over again and started dating within the year. In the same time, Lucjan decided to do professional Quidditch and play Beater for the Grodzisk Goblins. It brought him in enough cash to buy an apartment, which Marija quickly moved into when they were just about reaching twenty years old. It was 2025, the Quidditch World Cup was coming around, but the Grodzisk Goblins didn't do well enough to make it to England. When you skip two years to a nice August day, Lucjan was proposing to Marija and they were suddenly engaged. With a simple wedding in November, they were quickly married without too much though regarding it all. For a long time after, they tried to have a baby, but it seemed that Marija couldn't have one for quite some time. Although it was incredibly taxing on their relationship and resulted in his retirement from Quidditch entirely, they eventually got a bun in the oven in August of 2032. Later in October, Marija had a miscarriage, which practically shattered the married couple to pieces. Marija filed for divorce nearly a year later, moving out and cutting contact from him. When the courts finally settled the divorce and they finally parted for good, Lucjan became sick of what was being offered to him in Poland and moved to England where he was less popular with lower expectations. A couple months after his move, he found a job as the Head Healer at Hogwarts (and it came with a nice, free spot as the librarian). It's the single, boring life now between working and trying to score a date. It's just what Lucjan is dealing with right now, but he's more than willing to jump into something more interesting for a twenty-seven year old's life. |-|✕= Personality He's got the look and attitude of an everyday man. It's obvious that he loves books and coffee, based off the sweaters and scruff. He's capable of reciting basic information off to you, including the exact directions to find a specific book in a library or ingredient on a shelf without looking. He's always been able to dive into intense details of History of Magic and Muggle Studies, so that he could teach it if he wanted yet he doesn't. He's a gentlemen, always holding the door open or pulling a chair out for a lady. He's a romantic, enjoying planning evenings out and giving flowers and gifts. He's not a bad guy at all. He's average and petty, not being important to anybody in anyway. His cooking and cleaning skills are moderate. His humor and knowledge are just above average. He's easily stressed, plagued with a vibe that makes him seem older. His high stress levels lead to extreme caution and mild anger, but walks and newspapers normally calm him back down. Anything that doesn't require him working too hard is enough for him, because he likes boring his heart out into his work (it's called being a workaholic). He's known for spending extra time working or doing at least something for his job to better his career path, because as of right now there's nothing better to do. Once he has a significant other and/or children, then he could start giving it a break, but he's overly devoted to it for now. Besides working constantly, Lucjan is a huge family man. With as many siblings, cousins, nieces, and nephews he has, it wouldn't really matter if he dropped off the map. Yet he'll never stop sharing his time and love with his family, visiting Poland once a week for a family dinner that can't be contained to one table. Nothing can get in the way of that, whether it's a lady or work. His family is the most important thing to him. There's nothing that Lucjan wants more than a big family filled with children and a loving wife. It's this that probably broke his relationships in the past, which he deeply regrets. }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Character Category:Adult Characters Category:Name begins with "L" Category:June Birthday Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Irish Category:Polish Category:Speaks Irish Category:Speaks Polish Category:Speaks English Category:Straight Category:Durmstrang Graduate Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ambidextrous Category:Divorced Character Category:Single Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Beater Category:Born in Poland